projectrebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Leo Catigern Kent
Prologue “Hey Leo, the Capt wants a word with you before you go.” A familiar if disembodied head said, from the edge of the door frame “I'd love to stay and chat one last time, but duty calls. Seeya around, stranger. Call me when you get settled in and maybe we can shoot the breeze or something...Ciao bro”, went the voice, as his fellow sergeant went about his duties. Which mean that Leo Catigern Kent, soon to be ex Navy Seal, was left standing before the somewhat battered looking locker bearing his name on a label. For some reason which eluded him, the navy man couldn't bring himself to pull off the label and empty out his locker. Instead, he continued to just stand there, at least for several moments. Oh come on, Leo Catigern Kent, you are being ridiculous...how many guys do you know get picked to join this X-COM, particularly at your age and experience... Despite that attempt at self motivation, the person in question was still a bit skeptical at the unexpected invitation to join this organization. His commanding officer had turned to the old boys network to gather information, but whatever he could recover was sparse indeed, as if this X-COM wanted to remain secret, or even mysterious. Sighing in resignation, the burly male simply pulled off the label in one swift move and opened up his locker, before transferring its contents into the cardboard box he had brought along. Having already partially cleared the contents over several days, there was little left for Leo to pack away. Carrying the box in one hand, the soldier turned and looked at his shared bunk one last time, before walking off in the direction of his truck. Having dressed in casual civilian attire, Leo placed the box among his other personal belongings in the back seat, before he closed the door, and making quite sure it was locked. Not that he didn't have any faith in the base's security. But he did want to prevent any last minute pranks from the rest of the guys. Hearing the sounds of marching in the distance, Leo turned his head, and noticed that a new batch of trainees were being put through their paces. While a bit disappointed that he would not have the chance to work with the few successful candidates, the SEAL instead turned his attentions towards his last summons from his superior officer. Walking the familiar steps to the office, Leo pulled open the door, letting a wave of cool air blast him all over, courtesy of the building's somewhat frigid air conditioning. Upon being seen by the officer's personal assistant, he got waved into the office, where the soldier found his commanding officer being buried behind the usual pile of paperwork. Standing at rest before the table, apparently out of habit, it only took a moment for his CO to finish with his current document, before addressing the NCO. "Well, Sergeant, it appears we're unable to dig up any new information than we did the last time, so it looks like i'm losing you to these X-Com people, whoever they are. It's a shame really. Your record really is exceptional and I had you pegged for fast tracking, but it appears that's moot now, for all intents and purposes." "Sir..." "Regardless, Sergeant, if things don't work out over there, I want you to know that you'll always have a place here. Just give us a hollar first...Anyway i must be holding you up. Good luck and God speed, Leo..." "Thank you, Sir" "And get out of my office...I'm expecting company in a bit." Careful to conceal the smile on his face until he stepped out of the office, Leo was a touch gratified to know that at least he was least leaving in good regard and standing with his CO, so much so that he was a touch surprised to find out that he would have being fast tracked for promotion had he stayed on. Retracing his steps back onto his truck, Leo could not help but feel a sudden sense of paranoia about having his vehicle tampered with, during his absence. He was pretty sure that word would have gotten out to the others about his meeting with the Captain, and it was a good a time as any to prank the man for the last time. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Leo rather carefully walked around the vehicle in question, examining for any signs of disturbance or tampering. Despite the lack of evidence to indicate otherwise, the soldier was still suspicious to an extent. And he was probably sure that they were looking at him from some distance away, and snickering behind their scopes or what ever devices they were using to snoop on him from afar. Narrowing his eyes in mild annoyance, Leo decided to throw caution to the wind, and hope that nothing was going to happen on his way out. Pranks were one thing, but having to explain to the MPs was another thing. ****** Fortunately for Leo, the base exiting process was a relative smooth one, and the MP's fastidious checks revealed nothing amiss with the vehicle and its driver. Driving away from the checkpoint and out of base, the soldier made his way towards the agreed destination. As far as he could determine the location, it was practically out in the middle of nowhere, on the west coast of continental America. Resigning himself to the fact that the meeting place was in such a odd location, Leo figured that he best get a move on, since the last communication with the other party indicated that he was to be there at a certain date and time. Planning accordingly, even conservatively, the burly male had centered his other arrangements and required driving around that particular date and time. As it were, the soldier was in for a relatively long drive, but at the very least his truck was suitably equipped to drive away the tedium of the many miles in between. Leo had the vehicle modified extensively, with his own funds, and the machine reflected its owner almost to a T. Big and powerful looking, his Chevy Silverado Black Ops had all manner of useful gimmicks and features installed, and the man felt that it was worth every penny he had paid for it. Thankfully, the lengthy journey was made tolerable, as the man drove in easy stages, and he at least had some form of distraction in terms of songs that were blasted from the speakers, which he sang along to. That and the odd video playing the background as well, its contents being one of the many shows he had watched and rewatched more than once. Even with the occasional traffic buildup, Leo still made good time and he did in fact manage to arrive at his destination with time to spare. Switching off the engine, and peering about, the soldier couldn't help but wonder what kind of organization would set up a meeting place off the road. There was no signs of habitation, and nature appeared to be quite in command of the area. As the seconds ticked down, Leo couldn't help but hear some kind of sound in the distance, and he craned his neck about, trying to ascertain the origin, when what appeared to be a relatively large aircraft of sorts appeared and landed close by, via VTOL capabilities. Whistling softly at the impressive sight, the brawny male stepped out of his vehicle, whilst remaining quite vigilant. "Mr Kent, I presume" came a voice from one of the two figures coming down the ramp. "Who's asking", Leo countered coolly, intent on finding out if these people were the indeed the opposing party whom he had been in contact with. "X-Com Operatives Brody and Callahan.", came the explanation. "We're here to pick you up, and would prefer it if this introduction was speedily concluded. We are on a bit of a tight schedule here." "Call me skeptical, but unless you show me some kind of ID, I'm not going anywhere..." "Mr Kent, please...We understand your concern, but you really are making this much more complicated than it needs to be. You will notice that neither of us, nor this craft, are armed in anyway and we are quite aware of your capabilities also, so your safety is assured. I understand that that is your vehicle, and you wish to bring it along ? The Skyranger should be able to accommodate the vehicle quite safely. Now Mr Kent, if you really don't mind, we really ought to be on our way by now..." "Fine...but i have my eyes on you both. Any hijinks on your parts and I won't be responsible for my actions," Leo warned as he got back into his truck, ignoring the long suffering looks the pair of personnel were expressing. Driving onto the ramp and securing the truck to the metallic surface, Leo got out of the vehicle, still mildly suspicious. A polite cough from his side momentarily startled Leo, while he instinctively reached for one of the sidearms he customarily carried. "Do you mind..." "Calm yourself, Sir..." "Don't blame me for being a bit jumpy..." Handed what appeared to be a file of some kind, it was boldly stamped in red "For Your Eyes Only.". Whilst the operatives retreated away, Leo sat down and began studying the contents of the file, which contained a brief explanation of the organization he was joining, and the role he was expected to perform. Granted he had never actually encountered extraterrestrials in live combat, the rumor mill was quite lively about presence of said beings, their actions and technology. And of course, there was that dramatic incident where that massive alien craft was destroyed quite a good while back. Closing the file, Leo sat quietly, digesting the information. It was rather clear to him the identity and function of the group had chosen him, and why. But the implications of this recruitment raised certain questions, like why now. Unless he guessed wrong, some how the said extraterrestrials were back, and they needed to be persuaded not so gently to stay out of Earth. "Mr Kent, if you don't mind, kindly please remain seated, as we are on our approach and landing vector." came the pilot's voice over the speakers. Feeling the craft slow to a halt and begin a descent course, Leo wondered where it was he ended up with. As the ramp opened up, revealing what appeared to be a cavernous space, with a massive metallic shutter on the roof, the man was a bit dumbstruck. "Welcome to X-Com HQ in Canada, Mr Kent." "Canada ?!?!?!" - End - Category:Prologue